Tales of Time
by AninoAnaklusmos
Summary: This story is set after the 7th book. House Unity has fallen and Headmaster Brian Dumbledore has come up with the idea of a tutoring program. What do the students think? Will his plan work? What else may happen?
1. Prologue

hello everybody I'm Anino and this is my first fanfic ever so plz r&r. Now If you are going to read my stories you must always read the Author's Notes because if there is anything important or if you want some clarification the answers will be in my AN.

This could not have been done without my Betas: Saskiar and my lil sis.

Disclamir: Everything you see that belongs to J.K. Rowling belongs to her everything else belongs to me. Understood?

* * *

Prologue: Tales of Time

**Prologue: Tales of Time**

Professor Brian Dumbledore looked around at the familiar faces seated around the table talking amongst one another, waiting to see why he had called this unexpected meeting at the start of the summer holidays. Brian cleared his throat and the others stopped their conversations and turned towards him.

"Now I won't take too much of your time as I'm sure you'll want to go enjoy your summer," he started with a smile, but then his face turned serious.

"Ever since 'The Battle of Hogwarts' took place over 70 years ago house unity was strong due to the fact students and teachers alike had to ban together to help bring about the demise of Voldermort, My uncle always said that 'Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself' but since we no longer live in fear of Voldermort the word Voldermort is now used regularly and in public, but since then over the years house unity has begun to decline and animosity has begun to grow among the houses once more, as I'm sure you're aware." There came a nod of heads.

"We simply cannot wait for a reason for house unity to come before house unity levels rise," Brian continued.

"So what do you propose we do?" asked Professor Tamara Alwick, the Astronomy Professor.

"A tutoring program," Brian said simply.

"Tutoring program?" asked Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House Professor Eon Guthery, raising one eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes. Pairs of 7th year students of one house tutoring the 3rd years of another," Brian stated.

"I assume you have thought of this beforehand?" questioned Eon.

"Yes, I have the lists of students already drawn up, I only need your support," Brian said.

"What about the Ministry?" asked Professor Tatiana Alwick, Head of Ravenclaw House.

"They have agreed to the running of the tutoring program, provided that all members of staff give their consent," Brian replied

"Why would they need our consent?" asked Professor Melissa Giovani, Head of Hufflepuff House.

"Because the tutoring will take away your teaching time, you won't be paid less but you'll be teaching less" Brian said

"So we will have fewer classes?" queried Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Markus Domanius,

"Yes. What do you think?" Brian asked.

"I like it," Markus replied with a grin. The sentiment was echoed by the other staff members and Brian Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent."

* * *


	2. Tales of Time: Chapter 1

www

**Tales of Time**

**Introduction of Characters:**

Kian Burke:

Age: 17

House: Slytherin (Head Girl)

Tutoring in: Charms

Family Connections: Feared by her Ravenclaw family. From the Black family tree.

Paige :

Age: 13

House: Ravenclaw

Tutored in: Charms by Kian and Hayden

Family Connections: Disowned from the Caitches family for being in Ravenclaw.

Hayden Caitches:

Age: 17

House: Slytherin (Prefect)

Tutoring in: Charms

Family Connections: Big brother to Paige

Alicia Devitt:

Age: 13

House: Hufflepuff

Tutored in: Transfiguration by Gareth and Vanessa

Family Connections: Little Sister to Gareth

Gareth Devitt:

Age: 17

House: Ravenclaw (Head Boy)

Tutoring in: Transfiguration

Family Connections: Big brother to Alicia

Vanessa Ponds:

Age: 17

House: Ravenclaw

Tutoring in: Transfiguration

Family Connections: N/A

Arcturus Malfoy:

Age: 15

House: Slytherin

Not tutored due to O.W.Ls

Tutoring

A quiet yet clear tinkling of a spoon hitting a glass caused everyone to stop talking, look up to see the headmaster Brian Dumbledore standing up, patiently waiting until he had everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone. I'm sorry to interrupt you during breakfast but I have one very important announcement to make," he paused and a couple of people shuffled in their seats.

"A tutoring program will begin two weeks from now, with pairs of 7th year students from every house tutoring the 3rd year students of another house…." At this statement there came a chorus of protests from all tables. Professor Dumbledore held his hands up with a serious look on his face requesting silence. Eventually the hall grew quiet.

"I understand that you all have your N.E.W.T.s to think about but I feel that I must tell you that your grade in whatever subject you teach in will be raised by one if you agree to _participate_" Dumbledore said with an emphasis on the word 'participate' and a steely look in his narrowed, blue eyes, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

There was a chorus of "Yes, Sir", and Dumbledore smiled.

"Now, as I was trying to say before…" he glanced at the piece of paper in front of him.

"Slytherin will be tutoring Ravenclaw; Gryffindor will be tutoring Slytherin …" his voice rising over the loud protests coming from both sides of the Great Hall. "Ravenclaw will be tutoring Hufflepuff and Hufflepuff will be tutoring Gryffindor. For any other questions please see the notice in your common room which will detail who you are tutoring, who your partner is, which classroom you have been assigned to tutor in and the times. Everybody happy? Yes? Good. Enjoy your meal." He sat down with a flourish and continued eating his bacon and eggs.

There was silence before everyone resumed their breakfast; they knew it was pointless to argue with their headmaster, he wasn't going to change his mind.

Kian Burke looked up from the book she had hidden in her lap at the word 'tutoring' and stared at as the rest of classmates began groaning and complaining at the unfairness of having to tutor during their 7th year.

'_Great, just great now I've got to tutor a bunch of brats, Thanks a lot Professor' _she thought sarcastically, looking at her breakfast before realizing she was not feeling hungry anymore. She picked up her bag and stalked out of the Great Hall, heading towards the Slytherin common room to check who she was paired with and which snot-nosed brats she had to tutor. On the way Kian walked past some 5th year Ravenclaw's who stopped and pointed at her whispering 'She's the one in Slytherin who's from a Ravenclaw family, they say that there afraid of her…' 'She's so emotionless" another one said, the others shushed her. Kian walked past acting as if she hadn't heard them, no expression on her face whatsoever she wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Ever.

Kian leaned over to check where her name was on the list her mood still black after the encounter with the Ravenclaws…hmm… it seemed that she would be tutoring in Charms with Hayden Caitches, the annoying stuck-up prefect in her year.

'Thanks a lot, Dumbledore,' she thought furiously. 'You just had to pair me up with that…'

"So who have we here?" came a discomfortingly familiar voice.

'Speak of the Devil_,'_ she thought as she turned around to face Hayden Caitches. She glared at him.

"Hmm… it seems that we are tutoring together, Burke," he smirked as he peered around her to glance at the notice board.

"Apparently," she replied testily.

"Well aren't you lucky to be paired with such an intelligent fellow like me?" He replied arrogantly.

"If I'm not mistaken, I beat you last year in the exams, in every subject" she replied mockingly.

"Yeah, so what if you did?" he admitted, straightening up. Kian smirked.

"Also, it seems we are tutoring Catherine and Paige from Ravenclaw. Have you met them? They're lovely girls." Kian was pleased to notice a muscle in Hayden's jaw twitch.

"Are you sure, Burke?" a steely note entering his voice.

"See for your self," Kian said, stepping to the side. Hayden bent down and stared where 'Paige Caitches' was written next to his name. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. Paige his little sister who he's parents disowned for being in Ravenclaw, his stupid Slytherin pureblood family got rid of his sister just because she was in Ravenclaw, and if anyone was to blame it was that Sorting Hat for putting her in Ravenclaw. He stood up, turned around and stalked out of the door, banging it behind him.

**Lunchtime: School grounds.**

Kian and Paige were walking through the grounds, as they often did.

"Kian! I can't believe you said that!" Paige exclaimed.

"What?" Kian replied, looking sideways at Paige.

"It's not his fault that my parents hate me," Paige replied, a bitter edge to her voice at the mention of her parents.

"Perhaps not" Kian replied, staring ahead.

"So why must you aggravate him so?" Paige shot back.

"Because it's fun?" Kian questioned. Paige stared at her incredulously.

"Anyway, why don't you hate him? Why do you still defend him?" Kian questioned curiously." Even after all this time, I've never heard you speak a bad word about Caitches,"

"How can I hate him? He's my brother, he looked after and played with me when I was younger. It isn't his fault that _they_ decided to disown me, he was only fourteen at the time, what could he have done? I can't blame him for no reason, can I?" she replied.

"Paige, Paige!" came the voice of Catherine Robertson, one of Paige's best friends who's in her House, Kian and Paige stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"You told me to remind you that you needed to see Professor Dumbledore after lunch and the bell's about to ring," Catherine said calmly.

"Oh, that's right! Thanks Cath! See you guys later!" exclaimed Paige, snapping her fingers and dashing off towards the castle. Kian and Catherine watched her go.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you," commented Kian, looking sideways at Catherine.

"Really? I could have said the same thing about you," Catherine replied, sounding surprised.

"Oh? Is that so?" Kian said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know you very well but she always seems slightly more cheerful after she sees you," Catherine replied, smiling up at Kian.

"Interesting," Kian said expressionlessly. "I'll see you around." She turned around and walked back towards the castle.

'I don't think I'll ever understand her_,'_ Catherine thought ruefully.


End file.
